pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
Team Charm
Team Charm is a non-playable exploration team that appears in Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time and Explorers of Darkness and Explorers of Sky, however they are only playable in the Bonus Episode in Explorers of Sky. The team is made up of three members: Lopunny, Gardevoir and Medicham. In Team Charm, Gardevoir is known to be "the brain", Medicham "the brawn", and Lopunny "the beauty". Biography Explores of Sky In the bonus episode of Explorers of Sky, Team Charm are a playable team with the leader being Lopunny. The episode begins with Team Charm successfully collecting treasure from a temple that an explorer, Graveler, tried and failed to retrieve. The game begins of Team Charm when they were still rookies as Explorers. They have heard rumors of a treasure within a forest. They are however stopped by a Bellossom who warns them of danger within the forest. Unfazed by this, Lopunny gleefully thanks the Pokemon for the advice, though straight-forwardly explains that their team are determined to get their hands on the treasure. Later advancing, they come across other Explorer teams who are reluctant to continue, and are later discouraged by a team that appears, with a female Weavile leading. They use threats and intimidation to cast aside other teams in order to pursue the treasure. Team Charm, however, are yet again unfazed and rather furious with the team's behavior. To put them to justice for the sake of the other groups that fled, Team Charm fight them and win. Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Gates to Infinity Sometime after the playing team has graduated from the guild, Team Charm will come to the guild. By the time the player and partner arrives, the members of Team Charm are surrounded by Pokemon, and it soon becomes apparent that the team is very famous and extremely popular. The playing team find out that Team Charm is at the Master Rank, the highest Rank in Mystery Dungeon 2. Then, as everyone is shocked to hear, Team Charm says that Wigglytuff was once a member of their team. They then tell everyone that they have discovered an unexplored dungeon, Aegis Cave. They continue talking, and ask Wigglytuff for the key to Aegis Cave, which their team found long ago. Wigglytuff first denies knowing where it is, but after Lopunny gives him a Perfect Apple, he searches his room. Inside the room, Wigglytuff shouts "YOOM-TAH", his catchphrase, and comes out with the key. Lopunny asks if Wigglytuff will join them searching Aegis cave, but Wigglytuff just replies "Perfect Apple, Perfect Apple!" Lopunny then states that Wigglytuff hasn't changed a bit since she last saw him and turns to leave. Before the team goes, the player's partner asks if they can search Aegis Cave as well. Lopunny replies by telling the guild they're adorable and says they can search the cave as well. Team Charm then leaves. Later, Team Charm are seen by the player at Aegis Cave. Team Charm are ahead of the player in the dungeon, until they get knocked out by Registeel. When the player aids them, they thank the player and offer to help them. They then help the player defeat Regigigas, and the Bronzong and Hitmonlee. Team Charm then thanks the player for their help and leaves. They do not appear in the game afterwards and are only seen in the fourth Special Episode in Explorers of Sky. Character Team Charm, like most characters in the games and anime, has a unique character that sets them above others. They are an extremely skilled group of girls, but their character is most important. Lopunny, who seems to have set herself as leader, seems to be somewhat vain, and obsessed with beauty. Medicham would be the strength, the Pokémon equivalent of brawn, while Gardevoir seems to be the calm, strategic thinker of the group. Trivia *Team Charm are all females, except for their former member, Wigglytuff. *They appear in the fourth Special Episode in Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Sky. *Despite not ever being mentioned in the games, Lopunny is Team Charm's leader. *Team Charm is the only exploration team with an exclusive pre-boss animation. *There is an Ace Trainer on Iron Island whose team is made up of the Team Charm Pokémon. However, Gardevoir is replaced by its pre-evolution, Kirlia. Category:Mystery Dungeon teams Category:Mystery Dungeon characters Category:Female Pokémon